Smiles
by The Missing Twin
Summary: Starts with George at Fred's grave then goes to Harry trying to cheer George up. At this moment THIS IS A ONESHOT! But if anyone would like to see more dialouge let me know. Read and Review!


"You lied. I hope you know that," A man stood in front of a new looking grave. The stone was shining with the lighting overhead. The mound of dirt was a medium brown, obviously only being only a couple of days old. The man stood at the edge of it, the hood of his jacket over his head and his hands in pockets. The hood didn't cover his whole head and a tuff of red hair poked out of the front. His normally bright blue eyes were now dull and shattered. Bags hung under them, normally an unseen sight for the man.

The man started talking again. "You said you'd always be here." The man snorted. "I like to see what happened to that." He uncomfortably shifted his weight to one side. "You know I really hate the aspect of just being 'George' for the rest of my life." George sighed. "It's worse with the sympathy. People telling you they know what you're going through. It's bloody annoying because you and I both know that wouldn't even in their wildest nightmares." The wind blew into his face knocking the hood down. He didn't even bother to put it back up as it started to sprinkle.

"You're a git for leaving, you little liar." George had said it half-affectionately and half-seriously. He half-heartedly kicked the mound in front of him, scattering dirt. "I don't know if I should open the shop again," he said quietly. "I honestly don't know if I would be able to do it without you." It started to rain harder and George glanced up. "Mum'll have a fit when I come home soaked." He glanced back in the direction of the Burrow. "I know it hurts them. Seeing me that is. They see you. And to be honest so do I. They try to hide it but I can still tell." Thunder boomed overhead. It brought more rain with it. It had started to pour down and George was becoming thoroughly soaked.

"I caught a glance of a mirror the day before the funeral. For a second I thought it was you. But of course, you weren't there. It hurt." George bit his lip and turned away for a moment. "You know I'm trying really hard not to cry like a wussy. But, Merlin Fred, it hurts. It's just like this hallow feeling that I can't really explain it." He fiddled with his pockets before continuing. "Everyone is watching me. They think that I'll do something stupid. I know that you would never forgive me for doing that." He laughed bitterly. "But they should know that I would never do that to them. Only Charlie and Harry seem to think that I won't. But, I really can't say that it never crossed my mind. They just can't take another blow." He stayed silent for a moment before continuing. "Neither can I."

"Harry would've done it. He would have been that blow. We would probably all end up dead anyway, but all hope would've been gone at that moment." George was cold and shivering at this point, but he made no movement back towards the house. "When he jumped out of Hagrid's arms, I turned to tell you. You weren't there. Again. You know when I told you at the beginning of the fighting to just go; I didn't mean it like this."

George jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. "Harry!" he shouted as he twisted around to face him. Harry's mouth corners flicked upward for a second. "Your mum's freaking out because she can't find you." George glanced upward toward the house. "She doesn't think that…." Hi voice trailed off. Harry shrugged. "I don't know. But I slipped out to try and find you." George glanced back behind him. "Guess we should leave then." Harry nodded. George glanced backwards again and started back towards the house. Harry walked next to him. "It does get better, George."

"What does?"

"I think you know,"

"Alright then when?"

"It does take time but I swear that it will."

"That's what you say,"

"That's what I know, George,"

"Harry this is different. He wasn't just my brother or my twin. He was my best friend. He was my other half for Merlin's sake. I don't think that can ever be washed away, Harry."

"You're right it can't just be washed away. But that doesn't mean that it can't get better. You'll have those bad days every once in a while and feel like you do now, but it will get better for the most part."

"That's my point Harry! It will never fully go away! And if it doesn't then all of this just lingers. It doesn't really matter I guess if it gets better. I just want him to come back."

George had finished with a silent statement. Harry didn't seem to have a response. They walked a bit more in silence before Harry spoke again. "Honestly George if I could bring one person back it would be Fred." George looked at Harry with a shocked look on his face. "What about your parents, Sirius, Teddy's parents!" Harry thought for a moment.

"I mean it. Growing up, without my parents made me realize that none of them really ever leave, George. In time Teddy will figure that out. And he has people that will love him like he's their own. And besides my parents, Sirius and Remus they don't want to come back. They knew that they did what was truly needed and they died for-"

"Harry James Potter if you dare say that they died for you, you will end up in a mud puddle. They died for what they believed in. And part of that was you. They all loved you and they believed in what you were trying to do. Now then if you still want to end up with your face in a mud puddle you can finish your sentence."

Harry grinned. That was the first time he had done so since the end of the battle. "I'm good thanks. And did those words really just come out of your mouth?"

"Ah, Harry I do have some nice stuff buried deep in here." George indicated the side of his head. The corners of his mouth had flicked but he hadn't smiled. "Oh come on George smile." Thinking George was only stepping to the side to avoid him; Harry slipped and fell face first into a mud puddle.

He tried to scramble back up but he only fell back to his knees. He looked up to George who was still not fully smiling. Harry held his arm out to George. "Will you please help me up?" As George grabbed onto Harry's wrist, Harry grabbed onto George's and yanked downward. George slid and fell onto his back next to Harry.

"You git!" George shouted over the thunder. He still wasn't smiling. Realizing he had failed again, Harry got himself to his feet then pulled George to his feet. The rain was already starting to wash away the mud as they walked. "You know George I think the biggest reason that your mum and everybody else is so worried about you is because you won't smile. Laughing is a whole different thing but at least smiling would help some."

George didn't respond to Harry's statement. Harry kept walking feeling completely defeated. "Harry thanks." George had finally broken the silence. "For what?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"For not acting like the others. For giving me some space. For not think that I would do something stupid. You and Char were the only ones that did that. So, thanks."

"George, I gave you space because I knew that was what you wanted. I could tell that you didn't want the sympathy or someone breathing down your neck all the time. And George, they did all that because they wanted to make things better. And that was the best way they knew how. They're worried because they care George."

George stayed silent for a while, thinking about what Harry had said. "I guess your right Harry. I never really thought of it that way. But still, thanks for the space." Harry nodded at him as they approached the Burrow. "Oh boy, here comes the shrieking." George said looking down at Harry. Harry smiled then smiled ear to ear when he realized that George was smirking ever so slightly. "What?" George asked. "You're smiling." Harry responded.


End file.
